<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Congratulations and Concerns by Kalira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613580">Congratulations and Concerns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira'>Kalira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gossip, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, M/M, Reaction, Relationship(s), Surprises, making it official, perceptions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:50:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The week Konoha realises Kakashi and Iruka's relationship is serious is fraught with frustrations for Iruka . . . but at the end of it, he still has Kakashi, and that's all that truly matters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Congratulations and Concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this in July 2017 - shortly <i>before</i> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659581">Owned</a>, my very first KakaIru fic, though much of it was written after I finished that one - nearly posted it in September 2017, realised it was missing one (1) scene, and . . . only just finished it this week. (I added three scenes and pulled in some edits.) If the tone feels a little different from most of my KakaIru works, that's likely why - but hopefully it's all smoothly fit together and enjoyable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congratulations.” Genma said around his senbon, dropping a scroll on Iruka’s desk. He smiled and waggled his eyebrows, and Iruka, immediately put a little on edge, thought fast, wishing he had <i>any</i> idea what had prompted this from his friend.</p><p>Iruka subtly extended his awareness, but the scroll only held hints of chakra, no traps - and among the ‘flavours’ of chakra clinging to the paper, the strongest was . . . Kakashi’s?</p><p>Iruka unrolled the scroll and only long experience with pre-genin and jounin - and no telling which group was worse than the other - prevented him from reacting outwardly. “Ah. Thank you.” he said on autopilot, smiling at Genma and rerolling the scroll neatly.</p><p>Meanwhile inside his head was a tiny little screaming voice asking <i>what the fuck</i> was going on, but he quashed it and proceeded with his mission desk duties for the moment. It wasn’t the first time Kakashi had provoked that reaction - the week they’d started dating had possibly been the strongest, in fact; Iruka was still faintly amazed at times that they had come out of it <i>actually dating</i> - and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Kakashi had spent his whole life putting people off balance and Iruka suspected it came naturally now.</p><p>He would talk to Kakashi <i>alone</i>, and then he would figure out <i>why the fuck</i> the man had decided to file those changes without so much as mentioning it to Iruka. Especially for an active-duty shinobi, declaring a romantic partner as next-of-kin and responsible party in case of emergency was well nigh a declaration of marriage.</p><p>Which they were not. Nothing quite so serious had even been brought up between them.</p><p>Iruka didn’t . . . <i>mind</i>, and he would be grateful for the unchallengeable <i>right</i> to go and see Kakashi the next time he made it back to the village partially sliced to ribbons or too weak to stand and wound up in the hospital, but. . . Kakashi hadn’t so much as hinted at this.</p><p>Iruka snapped at a chuunin who was <i>definitely</i> experienced enough to know better and sent her off to redo her report.</p><p>The scroll named Iruka as Kakashi’s <i>family</i> - and Iruka knew Kakashi had no more blood family left than he did, but. . . Did he really feel that way? Did he really trust <i>Iruka</i> to be the one to speak for him if he needed it? Not that Iruka thought it would much come to that, of course. Tsunade was proprietary over her best ninja at the best of times, Kakashi no less than any of them, and the hospital was unfortunately well used to dealing with Kakashi even when he came in chakra-drained and too weak to manage on his own besides.</p><p>Not, perhaps, that Kakashi speaking of this - even <i>hinting</i> at it - wouldn’t have been surprising if he <i>had</i> brought it up. Speaking about such things was . . . difficult for Kakashi, for all he could talk about anything else with Iruka easily - and he <i>showed</i> his feelings openly, at least with Iruka. He hadn’t ever needed Kakashi to find the perfect words and the perfect way to give them.</p><p>Iruka ran a thumb over the end of the scroll between accepting mission reports. It also named Iruka as the one to whom everything Kakashi owned would fall when he died. Iruka didn’t want to think about that, tried <i>not</i> to think about Kakashi’s chances every time he handed over a mission scroll - or worse, when Kakashi received the scrolls that never came through Iruka’s hands, too highly-ranked to be in his purview.</p><p>Kakashi was one of the best, but he was still only one man, and he had limitations.</p><p>Every shinobi - even Iruka - thought about their own death, what would happen and who they would leave behind, but it was painful to think of the death of someone he-</p><p>Iruka pressed his lips together, pushing the thoughts aside before they could escape his control and show on his face.</p><p>“Thank you for your hard work.” He smiled at another rowdy genin team and the jounin attempting to shepherd them. Iruka stifled a laugh and pinned the genin with a firm look. With the wordless reminder, they fell into line for their jounin-sensei quickly. At least for the moment.</p><p>Iruka took in three more reports, thanking the returning ninja before sending them off with well wishes and logging the missions completed, all the while turning over Kakashi’s . . . declaration in the back of his mind. Asuma sauntered up next and turned over his report, but instead of walking away, leaned in a little, bracing one hand on the mission desk. “Hm. . . Congratulations, Iruka.” he said with a smile. “I,” he paused, “suppose.” His smile shifted to a dubious look as he looked Iruka over.</p><p>Iruka raised his eyebrows. “I beg your pardon?” he asked politely, skimming Asuma’s report and keeping an eye on him at the same time. He wasn’t sure if Asuma was feeling off himself, thought there was something off with Iruka, or was <i>angling</i> for something.</p><p>“On making it official with Kakashi.” Asuma said easily, tilting his head. “Oh, and . . . good luck.” he added, giving Iruka another lingering look before nodding and walking away without waiting for confirmation or a response.</p><p>Iruka stared after him.</p><hr/><p>Shift over, Iruka was preparing to leave the mission room when he found himself facing the Hokage and her assistant. He bowed politely and quietly hoped they weren’t going to hold him up for the evening; he had far too much grading to get through before class tomorrow, and it was not the <i>only</i> thing he hoped to sort out tonight.</p><p>Shizune’s gaze was dubious, though she sounded perfectly polite as she offered her best wishes for Iruka’s relationship, gesturing towards the scroll Iruka was just tucking into his vest pocket. Iruka thought privately that no one who had intentionally devoted themselves to someone like Tsunade in <i>any</i> respect had any place judging Iruka on his choice of romantic partner.</p><p>Not that Kakashi was so bad, anyway.</p><p>Tsunade, of course, did not look dubious, but her best wishes sounded a little more like a warning. Iruka got on well with his Hokage, but Tsunade <i>was</i> rather protective of her best ninja - of all of them, truly - and Kakashi got himself into trouble that brought him under her hands rather more often than most. Perhaps it wasn’t surprising that she felt particularly protective.</p><p>Kakashi could use people being protective of him, anyway, given his tendencies to ignore his own wellbeing.</p><p>The hug, followed by an almost painful ‘pat’ on the shoulder, and the ensuing assurance that Tsunade was happy for them - that she trusted Iruka with Kakashi - surprised him just a touch more, but he took it in stride. He’d been helping out in the current Hokage’s office much as he had for Sandaime, and Tsunade didn’t throw him any more than the hordes of pre-genin or the self-satisfied jounin corps he dealt with every day did.</p><p>By the time Iruka finally left - a good hour after his shift officially ended, although that had mostly not been due to Tsunade and Shizune - he was tired, but the screaming voice of confusion in the back of his mind had also finally calmed down a little.</p><p>He knocked on Kakashi’s door with the official scroll in hand, and Kakashi eyed it almost warily as Iruka smiled at him and asked if he had anything to say, but the conversation was easy and quiet. After all, Iruka . . . <i>didn’t</i> mind anything that Kakashi had initiated with the official paperwork, nor the idea of making their relationship something more . . . concrete. And if he was going to lose his temper every time Kakashi acted a little insane, or sprung something on Iruka just to see how he’d react. . .</p><p>Iruka scolded his lover a little for the lack of warning or discussion, but it was mostly for the form of it, and he was already mentally rewriting the pertinent pages of his own official files even as he let Kakashi pout and apologise - for all his playful tone the look in his eye promised sincerity, so Iruka only scowled playfully in return - and promise to make it up to him.</p><p>Besides, Iruka not only loved Kakashi, he <i>knew</i> Kakashi; admissions in words were difficult for him, if he even thought to offer them, but it was easy to read him beyond words, if you put the work in - if he let you. Iruka had.</p><p>He put the scroll aside and let Kakashi curl around him on the battered couch that smelled like old paper and clean dog, and smiled as he ran his fingers through Kakashi’s wild hair and down his slender neck.</p><hr/><p>Two days later, Iruka was tidying up after dismissing his class and idly trying to remember what was in his kitchen - Kakashi had planned to bring dinner over tonight, but he had been called out on a sudden mission this morning; Iruka needed to sort something else for dinner or eat out - when he realised Gai was lingering nearby.</p><p>His class was covering taijutsu basics, and it was far beneath Gai’s skill level but he always volunteered his time to help for this class block. Iruka appreciated it; it really helped the kids get a handle on what they were learning, and Gai was good at motivating them. At least when he was pulled back a little. Gai at his base level was a bit much for unprepared pre-genin - for unprepared anyone, really.</p><p>“Yes, Gai-sensei?” Iruka prompted absently, shuffling the reports the kids had turned in earlier, putting them into order and tucking them into his bag to grade at home. Maybe he could wrap up all his grading and lesson plans before Kakashi returned, and have time free to spend with his lover then.</p><p>If Kakashi came back on schedule, of course. Iruka smothered a sigh.</p><p>“I know Kakashi filed the official declarations of your relationship, changed the paperwork in his file.” Gai said, and Iruka startled, looking up. Gossip would spread the word across most of the shinobi side of the village soon, of course, but- “It was me, before.” he supplied, tipping his head.</p><p>Iruka stilled. He supposed that wasn’t a surprise, though he hadn’t explicitly <i>known</i> - who else did Kakashi <i>have</i>, after all?</p><p>He watched Gai warily, preparing himself to be challenged to prove himself or-</p><p>“Congratulations, Iruka.” Gai’s voice was low and fierce as he clasped Iruka’s hands, and his eyes widened. “You have truly captured every part of my Rival, and I know you will care for him, and he for you.”</p><p>Iruka swallowed. “Gai, I-”</p><p>“I am so happy for you, and I wish for you both the brightest bloom of youthful love.” Gai said, squeezing Iruka’s hands, his voice still quiet.</p><p>“Thank you very much.” Iruka managed after another minute. He paused. “You are probably the person most dear to Kakashi, I’m most . . . gratified to have your approval.”</p><p>Gai made a tiny wavering sound, then hauled Iruka into a spine-cracking hug, sobbing at him. Eyes wide, Iruka took a moment to catch his breath, steadying his nerves, and then patted Gai’s back.</p><p>He hesitated, then-</p><p>“Kakashi is on a mission,” Iruka said slowly, “would you like to join me for dinner tonight? We could. . .”</p><p>“Talk about Kakashi?” Gai suggested brightly, straightening finally, and Iruka laughed. “I would enjoy that, thank you, Iruka-sensei.”</p><p>Iruka wasn’t <i>entirely</i> sure what he was letting himself in for, but Gai <i>was</i> Kakashi’s closest friend - despite all appearances Kakashi might put on in public, dragging his feet and avoiding Gai and carrying on - Iruka would . . . like to know him better. He suspected few people other than Kakashi truly looked much past the surface with Gai.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi was late, and Iruka’s prediction about the gossip mill of Konoha had - of course - been right on target. Iruka worked at the mission desk, he was intimately aware of how Konoha ninja gossiped and how swiftly word spread among them.</p><p>Iruka had relatively rarely been the target of it himself, however. He may have somewhat anticipated it, knowing how the whispers liked to circle around Kakashi - he was well-known, unmistakable, kept largely to himself, and <i>mysterious</i> - but he had not, he realised, quite stopped to imagine what it would be like, now that he was close to Kakashi.</p><p>He found he very much did not like it. He huffed. <i>That</i> wasn’t exactly a surprise - he hadn’t expected to like it. He was still . . . frustrated.</p><p>“Hey, got something exciting for me?”</p><p>Iruka prodded Anko’s hip with the end of the scroll in his hand without looking up, recording the details of the report he had just taken back. “Off the desk.”</p><p>“Iruka. . .” Anko wheedled, and Iruka prodded harder.</p><p>Anko slipped off the desk. “C’mon! Something fun?”</p><p>“A nice courier C-rank?” Iruka suggested pleasantly, and Anko made a horrified face. He laughed. “Give me two minutes to finish this up and I’ll see what I’ve got for you.”</p><p>Anko laughed, leaning her hip up against the desk and eying him. Iruka grumbled quietly but didn’t shove at her again. She wasn’t <i>on</i> the desk; he’d let it slide. Instead, he bowed his head, quickly finding his place again, and returned to noting down the pertinent details for cross-reference in the Archives.</p><p>The actual report would be filed as well, of course, but didn’t need to be so easily accessible.</p><p>It was a familiar process and hardly needed all of his attention, and Iruka began mentally sorting through the missions he had to hand out while he was working on it, debating which of them might be good for Anko to take, solo.</p><p>“You know,” Anko said, and Iruka made a vague noise of acknowledgement, focus mostly on his records, “if I’d known you were interested in <i>crazy jounin</i> I would have hooked you up sooner.”</p><p>“I am <i>not</i> interested in crazy jounin.” Iruka returned promptly, beginning to reconsider that courier C-rank.</p><p>“Could have fooled me!” Anko said, and he could <i>hear</i> the demented grin in her voice. “I hear you have your very own, now.”</p><p>“I am not interested in crazy jounin.” Iruka repeated firmly, closing his log book and nudging it to one side, dropping the report itself in the tray of scrolls to be filed later. “I am interested in <i>Kakashi</i>,” he paused as he lifted his head, “and I have him.”</p><p>Anko laughed, cocking her head. “Well hasn’t that told me.” she said, a little sharp.</p><p>“I don’t think you could have helped on that front, either.” Iruka pointed out dryly, running his fingers over the ends of the outgoing missions scrolls. “But I <i>do</i> seem to have caught him without any assistance.”</p><p>“That you have!” Anko scrunched her nose, shaking her head. “Not the jounin I’d have hooked you up with, indeed. Congratulations on your,” she paused, arching her brows, “<i>catch</i>.” she put something low and dubious in her tone, and Iruka wasn’t sure if she was <i>trying</i> to unnerve him or not, but she knew that he was one of the few people her usual attempts to do so didn’t work on.</p><p>“Thank you.” Iruka said flatly, and selected an infiltration B-rank in a resort town. It was cushy in some respects, but Anko would no doubt chafe at the role she would need to play and the attitudes of the people there towards ‘staff’.</p><p>It was also not particularly <i>exciting</i>, given the information she was being sent to steal - people hired ninja for the most <i>ridiculous</i> things, and Iruka would know - but she probably wouldn’t realise that right away. <i>Perfect</i> for Anko.</p><p>“Good luck on your mission, do your best!” Iruka said politely as he handed it over, and Anko hummed, eyes narrowed. Iruka raised his eyebrows. He <i>was</i> at the mission desk and she <i>had</i> come for a mission; if she wanted to continue poking him about his lover she would have to corner him elsewhere. Or linger here blocking the desk, which was also well within the realm of possibility, Iruka had to acknowledge.</p><p>“Thank you.” Anko tapped the mission scroll against her palm. “I still can’t quite. . .” She shook her head. “Good for you though, got what you wanted.” She flipped the scroll and caught it again, grinning as she gave him a wave with it and then headed out.</p><p>Iruka suppressed a huff as he called the next nin up to the desk.</p><hr/><p>“Iruka!”</p><p>“Hey Iruka!”</p><p>Iruka’s eyes narrowed as he turned to face his friends. “Hello. . .” he said warily, because he knew them <i>too well</i>.</p><p>“We just want to talk to you!” Kotetsu said cheerfully, placing himself close by Iruka at one side.</p><p>“Really.” Iruka said dryly, dubious. Well, he was sure they <i>did</i> want to talk to him, but what they might want to say. . .</p><p>“Absolutely! You don’t mind, do you?” Izumo asked, stepping up by Iruka’s other side.</p><p>Iruka wondered if it would matter if he did, but it was an idle thought. His friends might be a little <i>much</i> sometimes, but he had never particularly minded that.</p><p>“Firstly,” Kotetsu said, looking suddenly earnest, “really, congratulations!”</p><p>Iruka eyed him. He did <i>not</i> trust that expression.</p><p>“You’ve found someone!” Kotetsu continued, nodding a little. “We’re very happy to hear that, of course.”</p><p>“I know we’ve been telling you that, er. . .” Izumo looked over at his partner.</p><p>“That you need to move on!” Kotetsu filled in helpfully. “You do- er, did, and we only pressed you so much because it was true.”</p><p>Izumo nodded rapidly. “Yes, you needed to move on, to something,” he hesitated for half a breath, “better-”</p><p>“I was never in love with Mizuki,” Iruka interrupted, sighing, “and if I <i>had</i> been, the fuuma shuriken to the spine, not to mention his attempts at <i>turning traitor to Konoha</i> and <i>murdering one of my students</i>, would have encouraged me to <i>let go</i>.”</p><p>“That. . .” Kotetsu trailed off, looking deeply uncomfortable. Iruka wasn’t sure if it was the reminder of his injuries, Mizuki’s betrayal, or his blunt dismissal of the idea of his being hung up on the man that had brought the slightly ill look to Kotetsu’s face. “That makes sense, I suppose.” he said weakly.</p><p>“Are you sure. . .” Izumo trailed off uncertainly, looking away and then back to meet Iruka’s eyes almost hopefully. Iruka raised his eyebrows. No, he wasn’t going to make that any easier on them.</p><p>“You moved on to . . . the Copy Nin?” Kotetsu said, cringing just a little as Iruka’s gaze returned to him.</p><p>Iruka’s expression hardened. It wasn’t one of the worst things, by far, that Kakashi was called, it wasn’t even insulting - no, the name wasn’t bad, but Iruka was . . . very tired of that tone. Dubious. Wary. Confused as to what had made Iruka choose Kakashi - what he even saw in Kakashi.</p><p>Iruka had known Kakashi was a rather solitary man for years. He’d learned more - both of how very much that was the case and of why - over the course of their relationship, and could hardly fault Kakashi for it, for all the isolation had likely done him no favours. Not for himself and not for his reputation. Iruka hadn’t realised until the past weeks. . .</p><p>“I’m happy with Kakashi.” Iruka said firmly, brooking no doubt.</p><p>Regardless, Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged another dubious look, and Iruka took a breath, drawing on his patience. It was running a little thin lately, at least for his fellow nin - his students forever tried his patience, but it was nothing new . . . Iruka also had more slack to give <i>them</i> than grown ninja who should know better - and Kakashi’s continued delay in returning had not put him in any sweeter of a mood.</p><p>. . .kami, he was tired and short-tempered - <i>shorter</i> - because Kakashi was out of the village and had been for too long. Iruka smiled faintly at the thought.</p><p>He loved his disaster of a jounin so much.</p><p>“Iruka?”</p><p>“I’m happy with Kakashi, I’m <i>not</i> worried about his motives or his,” Iruka paused, “<i>anything</i>, and I have not lost my mind. Does that cover your concerns?” he asked pointedly.</p><p>Izumo looked like he’d been slapped, and Kotetsu frowned. Iruka felt a faint needling of guilt, but didn’t apologise.</p><p>“We’re not the first ones to talk to you about it - him - I take it. . .” Kotetsu asked wryly.</p><p>“Not remotely.” Iruka rubbed the scar over his nose. It would be helpful, he thought, if the gossip would carry <i>that</i> about to the same extent it had the more supposedly salacious news. “I’m sorry.” he said with a sigh. “But I mean it. I <i>am</i> happy with him, and he’s not. . .”</p><p>Iruka paused. What <i>was</i> Kakashi not? He <i>was</i> a jounin, with a horrifying background, and at least a little unbalanced - all jounin were, Iruka was well aware, dealing with so many of them - and he was dangerous, of course he was, he was a <i>ninja</i>.</p><p>. . .but not to Iruka. He never would be to Iruka - not to anyone in his village. <i>Kakashi</i> was a devotedly loyal ninja.</p><p>“We’re glad you’re happy.” Izumo said, squeezing Iruka’s shoulder, and he smiled at his friends.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s good to hear from you!” Kotetsu agreed, nodding. “Hey, does that mean you won’t come out drinking with us tonight, or-”</p><p>Iruka laughed. “Kakashi is still out of the village on his mission, so even if it <i>did</i> mean I had <i>better things to do</i>,” he arched his brows, “I’m free tonight. My grading can wait.” He scrunched his nose as his friends laughed.</p><hr/><p>“Congratulations, Iruka-sensei!” Kurenai said brightly, smiling at him.</p><p>Iruka stuffed down the irritated expression that <i>wanted</i> to rise and smiled back at her. She was the fifteenth person to congratulate him this week, and the thirteenth to have some variation of <i>that look</i> on her face when she did. “Thank you.” Iruka said politely, like Kurenai was <i>not</i> currently looking at him like she wanted to ask him <i>what the fuck</i> he was thinking, or drag him off to ‘protect’ him.</p><p>“Ne. . . Are you happy, Iruka-sensei?” Kurenai asked quietly, leaning closer, tucking her unruly hair back with a graceful sweep of one hand. Iruka stared at her, momentarily startled. “Only . . . you don’t seem quite so . . . observably happy as one might expect, for such a development.”</p><p>Her tone was gentle but Iruka still wanted to shake her. “I am quite happy, thank you.” he told her, and then glanced at the sky. “Oh no! Excuse me, I have my class waiting for a wilderness exercise and kami know what they’ll do if I’m late showing up to supervise them.” he fabricated with a smile.</p><p>There <i>was</i> a wilderness exercise scheduled for his class today, but he was far from late, and none of them would <i>dare</i> step a toe out of line until he got there anyway - he’d made it quite clear the outing was dependent upon <i>every single student’s</i> good behaviour. He was more likely to find his students ganging up on anyone who might be considering mischief, at least for today.</p><p>Kurenai nodded understanding, wished him luck with the trip, and Iruka took his leave.</p><hr/><p>“Congratulations, Iruka-sensei,” Makoto, the grocer at the shop Iruka most often frequented, said as he put out fresh plums, “only, Sharingan no Kakashi. . . Are you quite sure?” he asked, and despite Iruka’s frayed temper - he wasn’t quite sure whether he was more irritated at the <i>inferences</i> aimed squarely at his lover or the implication that he was an idiot who couldn’t take care of himself against one hentai, mildly insane jounin - Makoto’s openness was less aggravating than almost everyone else Iruka had dealt with today.</p><p>“I am, thank you.” Iruka said, not quite frostily.</p><p>“Ah of course,” Makoto smiled, “our Iruka-sensei does nothing if he is not sure, ne?”</p><p>Iruka laughed. “Well, perhaps not <i>entirely</i> sure,” he said a little more freely, “but the heart wants what it wants, ne?” he returned in almost the same tone. He glanced out the windows towards the street, feeling his irritation ebb further as he thought about his lover.</p><p>“No one with that soft look is unsure.” Makoto opined, startling Iruka. “But you let me know if that jounin doesn’t treat you right, Iruka-sensei, you hear?” he demanded, frowning slightly.</p><p>“I <i>am</i> quite confident I am in good hands with Kakashi.” Iruka said, entirely honestly, and Makoto smiled at him. Iruka relaxed a little as he finished his shopping, then headed for home with the friendly man’s best wishes.</p><hr/><p>When Iruka finished putting together a simple soup for dinner - it was the third time he had made it; Makoto had laughingly promised him months ago that even <i>he</i> couldn’t mess it up, and thus far that had been borne out - he left it simmering on the stove and went looking for his lover.</p><p>Well. ‘Looking’.</p><p>Lounging on the couch in Iruka’s living room, Kakashi was where he had been since before Iruka came home, possibly since he’d returned from his mission earlier today - he didn’t have a key, but Iruka had not been surprised to find that he had eeled his way through Iruka’s locks, wards, and traps without benefit of one. Again.</p><p>Iruka took a seat beside his lover, running his fingers over Kakashi’s shoulder. “I’m making dinner.” he said, probably unnecessarily; an implied invitation.</p><p>Kakashi curled into Iruka’s side, sleepy-eyed and warm. He looked like he’d been napping since he returned, and Iruka hoped that was true - he too often came back from missions worn thin and exhausted, even ones as short as this one had been. He looped one long arm around Iruka’s waist and snuggled his head into Iruka’s lap. “Hello, ‘ruka.” he murmured, voice muffled into Iruka’s jacket.</p><p>Iruka hummed, covering a laugh, and folded his legs up onto the couch - he had to brace one foot on the low table in front of it instead, because the couch was of a decent size but at the moment the expanse of cushions was mostly taken up by quite a bit of lanky, lazy Copy Nin, and the floor in front of it was cluttered with Kakashi’s flak vest and pouches. Kakashi only settled closer as Iruka leaned back on the couch, making a soft humming sound of pleasure when Iruka ruffled his hair with gentle fingers.</p><p>“Terrifying.” Iruka said absently, fingers curling to let the tips delve through the wild mass of silver hair, scritching lightly beneath before sliding lower, trailing over the soft skin just behind Kakashi’s jaw.</p><p>“What?” Kakashi asked, slow and lazy, his visible eye closed.</p><p>“You’re . . . not what anyone would expect of you, as a lover, sweetheart.” Iruka said with some amusement.</p><p>Kakashi’s eye cracked open. “Fantastic in bed? . . .no, they should expect that - you would tell me if people were assuming I was horrible in bed, wouldn’t you?” he asked, frowning sternly. “You’d set them straight, <i>sensei</i>, right?”</p><p>Iruka laughed at him and pulled at a handful of his hair. “<i>No</i>, you mad jounin.” he teased, and Kakashi pouted at him. It was an adorable expression and Iruka was fairly sure no one would ever believe him if he were to share that Kakashi made it often, when unmasked. Then again, a fair number of people probably didn’t think Iruka had even seen him unmasked, no matter <i>what</i> the gossip network said about their relationship, or how official it might now be. “No, they probably think that’s <i>all</i> you are.” Iruka said wryly. “People have been congratulating me with faces that say they’d rather be dragging me off to be evaluated for any urges to harm myself all week.”</p><p>Kakashi frowned again, with less playacting and more honest distress this time. “I. . .” he began, then pulled away, sitting up. “I am not a good lover.” he said quietly as he turned away, and Iruka pushed up onto his knees and moved after Kakashi.</p><p>“I think I get to determine that, Kakashi.” Iruka said firmly, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist and resting his cheek on Kakashi’s shoulder. His posture softened a little to allow Iruka to snuggle comfortably against him, though Iruka doubted it was a conscious gesture.</p><p>Kakashi was amazingly disposed to snuggling, naturally, Iruka had found. He’d half-expected the Copy Nin to be prickly and standoffish, or at best rather aloof - at least, outside of sex; <i>there</i> he had expected something fairly close to what he got. In lovemaking Kakashi was energetic, <i>creative</i>, generous, and really rather demanding - not that any of those were . . . unwelcome.</p><p>But no, outside of sex and in private Kakashi was generally pliant and warm, preferring to rest close if not twined around Iruka when given a choice - or half a chance - and prone to nuzzling and affectionate nips when bored. Which was often. With those thoughts drifting through his mind, Iruka absently nipped his lover’s shoulder, and Kakashi shuddered and slouched a little more, leaning back into his arms, against his chest.</p><p>Iruka was also beginning to gather that Kakashi might prefer Iruka’s bed to his own, at least for as often as he found the Copy Nin in it, with or without an invitation. Not that he minded that either.</p><p>“You don’t exactly respect my space, it’s true-” Iruka began thoughtfully, tone light.</p><p>“I don’t-” Kakashi interrupted, stiffening just a little, and twisted to peek at him. “Do I ignore your-”</p><p>“But if I really minded that you’d have been met with a few kunai when you break in one of these times.” Iruka finished, squeezing him a little tighter.</p><p>“I <i>am</i> sometimes met with kunai.” Kakashi pointed out wryly.</p><p>“Traps,” Iruka scoffed, “besides, they never <i>hit</i> you. If I really wanted you to stay out I’d have retooled the wards and set up some harsher traps by now.” Probably. Iruka did keep them low-key due to the occasional student trying to break into their sensei’s space - or his grade book. Kakashi hummed, strong, spidery fingers playing up over Iruka’s hands. “I’d give you a key, to be honest, but you seem to enjoy breaking in so much. . .”</p><p>“You would?” Kakashi asked, sounding much more surprised than he should.</p><p>“Kakashi,” Iruka said, snorting, “if I didn’t want you invited freely into my space, don’t you think I would have said something by now? Or thrown you out?”</p><p>“You couldn’t throw me out.” Kakashi replied, but it sounded absent, delivered by rote.</p><p><i>Jounin</i>, Iruka thought, with familiar exasperation. “Want to bet?” he asked dryly. “Besides, if I wanted you out, you would leave. I <i>don’t</i>.” he added, tightening his embrace, because Kakashi could be skittish and he didn’t want his lover to get the wrong impression. “You tease me in public and you talk too much about things that I would rather remain <i>personal knowledge only</i>, but you’re always respectful . . . and you’re too private to give away too much.”</p><p>He didn’t necessarily want to think about what Gai knew about their sex life, but then, he doubted Gai did either. It would certainly go no further than him, and <i>he</i> was hardly likely to start making <i>comments</i> on the topic to Iruka - probably not even to Kakashi, for that matter.</p><p>Kakashi hummed, giving Iruka a sidelong look, and Iruka dropped one hand down his belly, sliding towards his waistband. Kakashi shifted, arching a little to give him more room, and Iruka smiled against his neck, fingers slipping inside his pants and continuing their journey downwards, an intimate touch with a smooth stroke of his palm over warm skin.</p><p>“Kakashi, you’re a pain, but I knew that before.” Iruka said, tugging lightly at the springy hair beneath his fingertips. Kakashi made an interesting noise in his throat. “You’re <i>worth</i> it, sweetheart.” he said softly, and kissed Kakashi’s neck as he went stone-still, breath catching.</p><p>Iruka didn’t dwell on it, though he thought he knew what had prompted the sound, and it made his heart hurt. “I have a hot temper and I don’t always think before I unleash it - even at you,” he pointed out, flushing slightly, arms tightening around Kakashi, “and I get nasty when I am not getting my own way. Even if that doesn’t bother you I know there are things about me that <i>do</i>, that’s just how people are.” he said as casually as he could.</p><p>Kakashi’s fingers curled around his wrist, pulling Iruka’s hand out of his clothes. Iruka was surprised for a moment, at least before Kakashi turned to face him, tugging Iruka up and over him as he leaned back. “I don’t mind.” Kakashi said, stroking his cheek with one hand. “And you’re sexy when you’re shouting at me; maa . . . I mostly don’t listen to the words after the first few.”</p><p>Iruka narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, and got a self-satisfied smirk in response. “I suppose sometimes I deserve that.” he said, rolling his eyes and letting his weight settle a little more on his lover. Kakashi hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Iruka’s waist and squirming beneath him, pressing against his body.</p><p>“You make me happy.” Kakashi said softly, his thin mouth turned down a bit at the corners, his eye focused somewhere off past Iruka’s shoulder.</p><p>Iruka felt a pulse of almost painful affection from deep in his chest. He cupped Kakashi’s cheek, waiting for his gaze to return to Iruka’s face. “I’m glad.” he said softly, bending to kiss Kakashi, light and fond. “You deserve to be happy, sweetheart.”</p><p>Kakashi’s slanted smile said he maybe didn’t believe that, but he didn’t argue the point, and Iruka didn’t say anything more.</p><p>“Did they bother you that much, ‘ruka?” Kakashi asked after a few minutes, and Iruka huffed, flopping down more fully - Kakashi, his lanky frame hard with slim but powerful muscles, didn’t even react to the sudden increase in weight - and shoving his cheek moodily against his lover’s shoulder.</p><p>“Someone asked me outright if I wasn’t afraid of you.” Iruka said sourly, with a burst of irritation for . . . <i>several</i> of his co-workers at the mission desk, really. “Of course, he was the only one who <i>asked</i> - mostly people just congratulate me or wish us well but <i>look</i> at me like they’re worried you’ll . . . I don’t know. Break me, or something.”</p><p>“Are you afraid of me?” Kakashi asked, no accusation in his tone but no teasing either, one hand sliding up and down Iruka’s spine in a gentle caress.</p><p>Iruka scowled, pushing himself upright. He was still sitting across Kakashi’s thighs, but he could stare accusingly down at Kakashi now. “<i>No</i>, you don’t scare me, you- you-”</p><p>“Bastard?” Kakashi supplied helpfully.</p><p>“Idiot.” Iruka huffed. “I am not afraid of you, and I’m not stupid not to be, either. You would-” He paused, forcing down the sudden thickness in his throat. “You would die to protect this village and its people,” he said, and Kakashi’s expression didn’t change, “you may be a mad jounin, but you would never hurt me. Besides,” he said, clearing his throat, “I may be <i>only</i> a chuunin, and a lowly Academy sensei at that,” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “but I can hold my own just fine.”</p><p>“That you can.” Kakashi said, smiling. He reached up, hands sliding over Iruka’s arms, and tugged him down a little. Iruka let him, but he didn’t pull Iruka down far - just enough, Iruka realised as his hair tumbled down around his shoulders, to bring his ponytail into reach.</p><p>Iruka moaned softly as Kakashi’s fingertips rubbed over the now-tingling spots where his hair, so severely tied back, had been pulling all day. He closed his eyes and Kakashi tugged him down to lie on his lover’s chest again. Iruka complied and promptly went limp as Kakashi’s fingers began to run through his hair and knead at his neck.</p><p>“Do you want me to say something?” Kakashi asked softly a few minutes later, and it took Iruka another minute or two to figure out what he meant.</p><p>“Oh. No. It would only make them <i>more</i> ‘concerned’ anyway, probably.” Iruka mumbled, absently rubbing his cheek against Kakashi’s prominent collarbone. “They’ll get bored eventually. My students just think of you as the crazy man with the crazy hair who drops by to tease their sensei and has all the awesome dogs, by now; Naruto wouldn’t worry about such things. I don’t really care what anyone else thinks. My - our - friends will catch up eventually. Everyone else. . .” He snorted, waving a hand lazily.</p><p>“More concerned, maybe, but I can do ‘crazy’ very well; I could probably make them shut up all the same.” Kakashi said, with a burble of laughter. “But as you wish.”</p><p>Iruka smiled. And snuggled a little more against Kakashi’s chest.</p><p>“All the awesome dogs?” Kakashi questioned.</p><p>“You keep getting your ninken to distract my students while you try and distract <i>me</i>.” Iruka said, amused. “They love it. Very disruptive, though,” he scolded, “don’t do it too often.”</p><p>“Mm.” Kakashi said non-committally. “I like distracting you.”</p><p>“I know you do.” Iruka said, amused and fond.</p><p>“The soup is probably done cooking.” Kakashi said, and Iruka frowned at the non-sequitur, then yelped, shoving upright with a curse. “I said done, not burning. . .” Kakashi said, sounding a little forlorn, as Iruka pulled away, but Iruka was already tumbling out of his lap and darting for the kitchen, unable to believe he had <i>forgotten</i> about dinner on the stove. Iruka had caused enough disasters in the kitchen he would have thought at <i>least</i> he would keep it together enough not to repeat <i>that</i> one.</p><p>Kakashi was right, though, and it was only just about finished cooking, no harm done.</p><p>Kakashi came up behind Iruka as he stirred the pot, pressing himself close to Iruka’s back and looping his arms around Iruka’s waist as he nuzzled into Iruka’s loose and now quite tangled hair. Lanky, lazy, snuggly Copy Nin.</p><p>Iruka smiled and stroked his lover’s arm affectionately, drawing him just a little closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Initially I'd planned to cover the conversation that began 'did you consider talking to me about <i>this</i> first?' over the official paperwork Iruka was handed, but honestly it wasn't really the point of this one . . . and it likely wound up playing out something like 'well do you mind?' - 'well, no, of course not' - 'well then'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>